Someday
by hikaruayumi
Summary: Setelah 7 tahun menghilang, Sasuke kekasihnya akhirnya kembali ke Konoha. akan tetapi dengan status yang berubah,dia telah bertunangan dengan wanita lain. pertemuan tak sengaja dengannya diruang tunggu membuat Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata. penantian selama 7 tahunnya telah berbuah racun yang membuatnya harus menikahi sang sahabat untuk menyelamatkan pertunangan mantan kekasihnya.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks atas masukan kemarin dan karena aku masih baru jadi masih belum ngerti.

Alur ceritanya masih sama, cuma aku mulai dari awal lagi.

semoga suka.

"Ino! Tunggu!" seorang gadis berlari menerobos keramaian dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam lift yang pintunya hampir tertutup.

"produser rajin, heh!" sindir Ino.

"gara-gara terlalu asyik di pesta pernikahan Naruto, aku jadi pulang larut dan begini hasilnya." Gadis itu merapikan rambut pinknya.

"aku sungguh iri pada Naruto."

"kenapa?"

"hubungan mereka bisa bertahan selama 5 tahun dan akhirnya menikah."

"memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan hubunganmu?"

"kami putus tadi malam." Ucap Ino dengan nada datar.

"heh?! Lagi?" Gadis itu menatap Ino tak percaya. Ino yang di tatap pun hanya mengangguk."kalian menjalin hubungan sudah 3 tahun dan selalu putus nyambung seperti itu. Kali ini apa masalahnya?"

"kau ingat Hamako?"

"Hamako? Jelas aku ingat karena aku yang mengenalkannya pada kekasihmu itu! Apa mungkin?"

"he'eh!" Ino mengangguk."tadi malam dia hadir di pesta itu. Aku heran mengapa Hinata mengundangnya."

"gadis itu sekelas dengan Hinata ketika kelas 3. Pantas saja Hinata mengundang dia untuk hadir di pesta pernikahannya. Lalu?"

"gadis itu menggodanya. dulu dia yang memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sai, lalu sekarang ketika dia melihat Sai lagi setelah 5 tahun seenaknya saja dia menggoda Sai. Yang membuatku marah adalah sahabatmu itu malah meninggalkanku dan dia asyik mengobrol dengan mantannya itu." Jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"hahaha.. jadi kau cemburu heh?"

"Sakura! Ayolah! Aku serius!"

"hehe.. iya.. maaf.. maaf.."

"apa kau tahu,Sakura?" tanatapan Ino tampak menerawang jauh. Padahal saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam lift.

"apa?"

"alasan kenapa pacar Sai selalu minta putus"

"karena Sai tipe pemuda yang kaku." Jawab Sakura

"bukan itu, selama ini Sai selalu menganggap pasangannya hanya sebagai teman. Ternyata Sai mempunyai cinta pertama, dan dia selalu terbayang wajah cinta pertamanya itu. Alasan kenapa aku bisa bertahan selama ini adalah karena aku mengerti. Jika dia merasa nyaman denganku yang di anggapnya teman maka aku takkan mengharap lebih. Bisa bersamanya saja membuatku bahagia."

"apa kau tahu siapa cinta pertamanya?" Ino menggeleng "lalu kenapa putus?" tanya Sakura.

"karena aku ingin dia tahu, bahwa aku tak suka dia mengacuhkanku seperti tadi malam. Apalagi hanya demi gadis yang sudah meninggalkannya."

"hehehe... kau sangat mengagumkan saat cemburu!" tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti tertawa, kata-kata itu membuatnya teringat pada Sasuke.

"kenapa?" tanya Ino yang khawatir begitu melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"bukan apa-apa. Oiya aku duluan ya, karena aku harus mengecek apakah dokter Uchiha sudah datang atau belum." Sakura buru-buru keluar dari lift.

"dokter Uchiha ya?" goda Ino."aku juga ingin ke arah sana. Lagi pula tiba-tiba aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Ino mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakura.

"menanyakan apa?"

"apa ada kabar dari Sasuke? Bukankah kau sudah cukup dekat dengan kakaknya berkat progam acara ini?"

"kau benar." Tatapan mata Sakura berubah sendu jika teringat dengan kekasihnya dulu.

"lalu? Ada kabar apa? Kau tak pernah memberitahuku."

"ada dua kabar mengejutkan yang baru kudengar minggu lalu dari kak Itachi. Kabar buruk dan kabar baik. Kau ingin mendengar yang mana dulu?" Sakura berusaha menutupi kesedihannya.

"kabar baik dulu!"

"Kabar baiknya, Sasuke akan kembali ke Konoha. Mungkin Saat ini dia sudah berada di perjalanan." Sakura mencoba tersenyum pada Ino.

"benarkah? Itu sungguh kabar baik. Akhirnya penantianmu berakhir Sakura. Lalu kabar buruknya apa?"

"kabar buruknya. Sebulan yang lalu dia telah bertunangan." Lagi-lagi Sakura mencoba tersenyum pada Ino.

"heh? Serius?" tanya Ino.

"baiklah! Aku duluan ya Ino!" Sakura meninggalkan Ino yang masih berdiri mematung tak percaya dengan Kabar yang baru saja di dengarnya.

Sakura tergesa-gesa melangkah menuju ruang tunggu, biasanya Itachi telah menunggunya disana. Di ruangan itulah Itachi selalu memberikan kabar mengenai adiknya pada Sakura. Hari ini pun Sakura ingin mengetahui kabar terbaru dari Sasuke, apa Sasuke benar-benar telah kembali atau tidak. Ketika tiba di depan pintu ruang tunggu Sakura membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

"kak Itachi? Maaf hari ini aku terlambat!" ketika Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Bukan sosok pemuda dengan rambut di ikat yang dia temui, tetapi pemuda dengan rambut mencuat. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sama seperti saat mereka berada di ruang klub panahan. Tatapan yang sama,wajah yang sama, tapi dengan status yang berbeda.

"Sakura ya? Sudah lama sekali sejak kita bertemu." Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan kepada Sakura hendak bersalaman.

"Sa..su..ke?" pandangan Sakura tambak kabur karena airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "kkau?" air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipi Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata menuju perbatasan Konoha. Di dalam mobil tersebut tampak seorang pemuda yang baru saja terbangun di kursi penumpang. Masih dalam keadaan setengah tersadar pemuda itu melihat sekelilingnya.

"ibu? Apa yang ibu campur dalam minumanku?" tanya pemuda itu.

"maafkan ibu, Sasuke. Ini demi kebaikanmu." Ujar seorang wanita yang duduk di samping kemudi.

"hentikan mobil ini, ayah! Sudah ku katakan aku tak akan meninggalkan Konoha!" ujar Sasuke.

"apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang? Kita akan segera melewati perbatasan!"

"aku akan melompat keluar dari mobil ini, jika ayah tak menghentikan mobilnya segera!" Ancam Sasuke yang telah bersiap membuka pintu mobil.

"lakukan sesukamu!" Fugaku tetap tak memperlambat laju mobilnya.

"suamiku.. hentikan mobilnya! Sasuke pasti akan melompat." Wanita itu menatap suaminya, memohon agar suaminya mau mengalah. Karena dia tahu bahwa sifat Sasuke yang keras kepala sungguh mirip dengan Suaminya.

"jika dia keras kepala, maka akupun juga bisa lebih dari itu!" ujar Fugaku.

Begitu mendengar kata-kata ayahnya, Sasuke segara membuka pintu mobil dan melompat keluar. Fugaku yang terkejut menjadi kehilangan konsentrasi dan tanpa sadar memasuki jalur yang berlawanan.

"suamiku! Awas!" teriak Mikoto. Tepat pada saat itu sebuah Truk dengan kecepatan tinggi berada di depannya. Tabrakanpun tak bisa di hindari. setelah menabrak truk, mobil yang di kendarai Fugaku dan istrinya berguling dan meledak.

"Ayah! Ibu!" Sasuke berlari menuju mobil yang terbakar. Dia sempat melihat tangan ibunya yang berlumuran darah.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Itachi mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke. "Sasuke! Bangunlah!" Itachi bingung bagaimana membangunkan adiknya yang sedang tertidur. Tubuh Sasuke di basahi keringat dan nafasnya tak teratur. Itachi menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke lagi. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke dengan perlahan membuka matanya. "Hh.. syukurlah! Mimpi buruk lagi heh?" tanya Itachi, tapi adik kesayangannya itu malah tak bergeming. Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya.

"mengapa kau tidur disini? Bukankah lebih baik kau tidur di kamar itu?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Sasuke bangkit dan mengambil jaket. "aku masih marah padamu!" seru Sasuke.

Itachi tampak berfikir. "Hh.. tentang itu? Aku fikir kau akan senang jika bertemu dengannya." Ucap Itachi dengan nada lembut dan dengan isyarat tangan menyuruh Sasuke duduk di ranjang. Sasuke menurut. "aku tahu perasaanmu. Lalu kenapa kau masih menghindarinya? Tak cukupkah waktu 7 tahun untuknya menunggumu?"

"aku sudah punya Karin. Jadi aku tak butuh dia." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"lalu mengapa setiap malam kau selalu diam-diam menyelinap ke kamar itu? Dan mengapa kau tak pernah mendapat mimpi burukmu jika kau tidur disana? Sadarlah Sasuke! Hatimu masih membutuhkan dia." Itachi menyentuh Bahu Sasuke. "jujurlah pada Hatimu, pertunangan itu masih bisa dibatalkan. Dan aku tak keberatan menggantikanmu."

"berapa kali harus ku katakan padamu? Aku tak membutuhkan dia." Sasuke berdiri hendak keluar dari kamarnya.

"mau kemana? Ini sudah larut?" Itachi mencegah adiknya untuk keluar.

"aku butuh udara segar." Sasuke meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih di dalam kamar. Itachi tak bisa mencegah adiknya. Semenjak orang tuanya meninggal hanya Sasukelah satu-satunya keluarga miliknya. Adiknya yang hingga kini masih menyimpan trauma tentang kecelakaan 7 tahun yang lalu sungguh membuat Itachi kacau.

"sudah aku katakan padamu, kan! Kau harus berhati-hati dengan jantungmu." Ucap Itachi kepada Sakura. Saat ini Sakura sedang melakukan check up di ruangan Itachi.

"maaf, tapi kondisiku tidak berbahaya kan?" tanya Sakura.

"aku rasa tidak terlalu" jawab Itachi "kerja sama dengan Dokter Gaara bagaimana?"

"Dokter Gaara sangat setuju dengan progam itu bahkan dia sudah menyediakan Hotel untuk beristirahat, menurutnya jarang sekali bisa menerima kunjungan dari Dokter Uchiha." Jawab Sakura dengan penuh semangat. Itachi hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan dari Sakura.

"tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa mengisi progammu itu untuk minggu depan, aku harus mengecek Cabang RS di Oto. Dan Sasuke belum bisa menghandle itu. Jadi aku harus turun langsung. Tapi tenang saja, aku yakin Sasuke bisa menggantikanku. Aku pikir itu bisa menjadi sarana yang bagus untuk mengenalkan Sasuke sebagai salah satu pewaris RS Uchiha. Lagi pula aku mendengar rating progammu sangat memuaskan dengan tampilnya Sasuke kemarin. Bagaimana? Kau tak keberatan kan?"

Sakura tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, dia kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan Sasuke kemarin. Dia yang tak bisa menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke, bahkan dia tak mengatakan apapun padanya. Saat itu dia terlalu sibuk untuk menata kembali hatinya karena dia tak menduga akan bertemu dengan Sasuke di tempat yang tak pernah dia duga sebelumnya.

"Sakura?" tanya Itachi begitu melihat Sakura yang tak meresponnya dan malah asyik melamun.

"eh? maaf kak! Kenapa?"

"bagaimana jika Sasuke yang menggantikanku untuk minggu depan?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"sebenarnya aku tak keberatan, tapi apakah Sasuke mau?"

"aku yakin dia mau!" jawab Iatachi mantap.

"baiklah kak! Aku pamit pulang dulu, terimakasih untuk hari ini." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"baiklah! Hati-hati."

Sakura keluar dari ruangan Itachi dan berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Sejak 5 tahun yang lalu Sakura rutin memeriksakan keadaan jantungnya kepada doketr Itachi yang merupakan kakak Sasuke. Dari dialah Sakura mengetahui alasan dibalik menghilangnya Sasuke. Sakura yang pada awalnya kecewa ketika menunggu Sasuke yang tak kunjung datang menjadi sadar dan mengerti bahwa keputusan Sasuke yang ambil saat itu adalah yang terbaik demi masa depannya. Tapi ada satu hal yang masih Sakura sesalkan hingga saat ini yaitu mengapa Sakura harus mengetahui tragedi itu dari orang lain padahal saat itu dia masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Di saat yang bersamaan seorang pemuda berjalan menuju ruangan Itachi, dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia melihat sosok gadis yang tak asing baginya baru saja keluar dari ruangan kakaknya. Pemuda itu tampak ragu hendak meneruskan langkahnya atau tidak. Dan dia baru mulai melangkah lagi saat di lihatnya sosok gadis itu mulai menjauh. Pemuda itu segera memasuki ruang kerja Itachi.

"sedang apa dia disini?" Sasuke langsung bertanya pada Itachi.

"dia?" Itachi berpura-pura tak mengerti maksud adiknya.

"Sakura!" ujar Sasuke.

"Hhh... dia hanya kemari untuk memberitahuku bahwa minggu depan akan syuting di Suna."

"jika hanya hendak mengatakan hal itu, mengapa dia repot-repot datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"mengapa kau bertanya kepadaku? Tanyakan saja langsung kepadanya!" ujar Itachi. "dan ya! Kau harus menggantikanku di tampil di acara itu."

"lagi? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, terlihat jelas bahwa Sasuke sangat tak menyukai ide kakaknya itu.

"aku harus ke Oto. Atau kau mau menggantikanku pergi ke Oto? Hmm.. atau mungkin kau sudah merindukan tunanganmu itu? Kau tinggal pilih 3 hari di Oto bertemu dengan tunanganmu atau 2 hari di Suna bersama mantan kekasihmu?" goda Itachi.

Sasuke tampak berfkir lama "baiklah! Aku akan menggantikanmu pergi ke Suna. Tapi bukan berarti aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku hanya tak ingin melihat wajah Karin" ujar Sasuke.

"tak ingin melihat wajahnya? Lantas mengapa kau bertunangan dengannya?" tanya Itachi.

"sudahlah! Aku tak ingin membahas hal itu. Dan aku fikir kau sudah tahu alasanku bertunangan dengannya." Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu. "sebenarnya aku kemari karena aku ingin mengatakan bahwa malam ini aku tak kan pulang. Jadi jangan tunggu aku" Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan kakaknya.

Itachi termenung memikirkan adiknya. dia sadar adiknya telah banyak berubah sejak orangtuanya meninggal. Dia memang menjadi lebih penurut tapi dia juga menjadi pemuda yang jarang tidur dirumah. Kebiasaan keluar malamnya memang sudah ada sejak orangtuanya masih hidup, tapi pada saat itu dia hanya keluar dan selalu pulang sebelum tengah malam. Sungguh berbeda dengan saat ini, maka wajar jika Itachi sangat mengkhawatirkan adiknya tersebut. Terkadang dia merindukan adiknya yang keras kepala.

bersambung..


	3. Chapter 3

Disebuah rumah sakit tampak beberapa orang dengan raut wajah kelelahan tengah bersantai. Tak jauh dari kerumunan seorang dokter muda sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis.

" terimakasih karena sudah menyiapkan semua ini." Ucap Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah sang dokter.

" sama-sama! Aku berencana untuk mengajak seluruh orang yang terlibat dalam progam ini untuk makan malam." Ucap sang dokter menyambut uluran tangan Sakura.

" maafkan aku Gaara! Tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut, aku sangat lelah."

" baiklah! Apa perlu aku antar menuju hotelmu?" tanya Gaara

" terimakasih! Tapi bukankah kau harus mengantar semuanya untuk makan malam?"

" ah iya! Aku lupa." Gaara melihat sekeliling rumah sakit "perlu aku panggilkan seseorang untuk mengantarmu?"

" tak perlu!" Sakura menggeleng. " jarak hotel dengan rumah sakit ini sangat dekat. Aku tak mungkin tersesat. Baiklah! Sampai jumpa besok pagi!" Sakura pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Dia berjalan menuju Sai yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Ino. " Sai?" Sai menoleh pada Sakura " aku akan pergi ke hotel. Aku lelah!" begitu mendengar kata-kata Sakura, Sai segera bangkit mengambil kunci mobilnya.

" Ayo!" ajak Sai

" aku bisa sendiri, kau disini saja. Temani yang lain, lagipula hotelnya dekat dengan rumah sakit ini."

" baiklah! Hati-hati di jalan. Besok pagi jangan sampai terlambat"

" pasti! Aku pergi dulu! Daah Ino!" Ino dan Sai hanya memandangi kepergian Sakura. Disudut rumah sakit lain seorang pemuda juga memperhatikan kepergian Sakura.

Jalanan sekitar rumah sakit tampak sepi, lampu yang temaram membuat Sakura mempercepat langkah kakinya. tanpa Sakura sadari beberapa pemuda di dalam mobil van sedang memperhatikan gerak gerik Sakura. Begitu Sakura melewati jalanan yang sangat sepi dengan segera mobil van itu bergerak mendekati Sakura. Mobil itu berhenti tepat disamping Sakura. Sakura masih terkejut begitu melihat dua orang pemuda keluar dari mobil itu dan segera menyekapnya. Sakura meronta membuat tas miliknya terjatuh dijalan. Salah satu dari pemuda itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan membekap mulut Sakura. Tak lama kemudian diapun pingsan dan kedua pemuda itu segera membawa Sakura pergi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya melewati jalan tempat Sakura di culik. Refleks dia menginjak rem ketika di lihatnya tas milik Sakura tergeletak di jalan. Sasuke berlari mengambil tas milik Sakura lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Sasuke kembali kedalam mobil kemudian meraih ponsel miliknya.

" mudah-mudahan nomor ponselnya belum berubah." Terdengar nada sambung begitu Sasuke menghubungi nomor ponsel Sakura."Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

" jadi gadis ini bernama Sakura ya!" terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang menjawab panggilan Sasuke.

" dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lagi

" berikan aku uang 2 milyar. Lalu aku akan melepaskan dia."

Sasuke mengernyit. "bagaimana aku tahu bahwa Sakura benar-benar ada bersamamu saat ini?"

Sambungan telefon langsung terputus dan tak lama kemudian nomor Sakura mengirim gambar yang menunjukkan Sakura yang tertidur di atas ranjang dengan mulut di lakban serta tangan dan kaki di ikat. Sasuke menggeram menahan marah, dia kembali menghubungi nomor Sakura.

" kemana harus aku bawa uangnya?" tanya Sasuke begitu pemuda itu menjawab panggilan Sasuke.

" Motel Love Castle No 35. Aku beri waktu 2 jam, jika lebih dari itu aku tak menjamin gadis ini masih berpakaian lengkap. Hahaha.." panggilan di putus begitu saja.

" sial!" Sasuke melempar ponselnya.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di samping mobil van penculik. Dengan tangan kosong Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju dua orang pemuda yang sedang duduk bersantai di depan pintu sambil menenggak minuman keras.

" dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke langsung kepada kedua pemuda itu.

" ahh.. kau sudah datang? mana uangnya?"

" Aku ingin memastikan keadaannya terlebih dahulu sebelum memberikan uang itu pada kalian." Jawab Sasuke

" baiklah!" salah seorang dari pemuda itu membuka sedikit pintu kamar motel. Pandangan Sasuke segera terpaku pada sosok Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

" kau sudah melihatnya? Sekarang serahkan pada kami uang tebusannya!" ujar pemuda yang masih memegang botol minuman keras.

Sasuke berbalik seolah ingin pergi ke arah mobilnya, tapi diluar dugaan Sasuke malah kembali berbalik kearah kedua penculik dan menghajar mereka. Meskipun keadaan kedua pemuda setengah mabuk tepi tetap saja membuat Sasuke kewalahan. Disaat Sasuke hendak di pukul menggunakan botol minuman oleh salah satu pemuda yang menculik Sakura, tiba-tiba pintu kamar motel terbuka.

" bukankah sudah ku katakan jangan ribut karena aku masih mengantuk!" teriak seorang pemuda bertubuh kekar dari dalam kamar motel.

Sasuke terkejut begitu melihat seseorang yang sudah amat sangat di kenalnya melangkah keluar dari kamar.

" Juugo? Kau?" Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Juugo dan dia langsung mengarahkan tinjunya di wajah Juugo membuat pemuda itu limbung.

" Sasuke?" Juugo mengucap ujung bibirnya yang berdarah.

" kau sudah gila? apa kau tahu siapa gadis yang kau culik itu?" tanya Sasuke.

" maafkan aku! Aku tak tahu jika dia kekasihmu. Aku mohon maafkan aku!" Juugo menunduk.

" kali ini aku memaafkanmu karena aku mengingat persahabatan kita dulu." Sasuke melihat kearah Sakura.

" terima kasih! Dan aku ingin bertanya padamu." Juugo berkata pada Sasuke, ketika dilihatnya Sasuke tak merespon dia melanjutkan kata-katanya. " apa kau tak ingin kembali pada kami?"

Sasuke menatap Juugo. " balapan liar?" tanya Sasuke dan Juugo mengangguk. " jika aku kembali, apa aku akan menculik seorang gadis juga demi mendapatkan uang tebusan yang kemudian akan aku gunakan untuk bertaruh?" tanya Sasuke.

" kami seperti ini karena kau pergi." Ujar Juugo, Sasuke tak mengerti maksud Juugo. " sejak kau tak ada kami selalu kalah, kami sudah terlilit hutang gara-gara taruhan."

" begitu? Saat ini aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan kalian. Pergilah! Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi." Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara mobil yang mulai menjauh.

Setelah seleSai melepas ikatan tangan dan kaki Sakura, Sasuke membuka lakban di mulut Sakura. Lama Sasuke terdiam memandangi wajah gadis yang selama ini diam-diam masih sangat dicintainya. Tak seharipun dia tak merindukannya. Jemari Sasuke bergerak untuk menyentuh wajah Sakura, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya dan berdiri melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Saat membuka mata aku melihat tempat yang sangat asing. Samar-samar aku seperti melihat punggung Sasuke, tapi dimana aku? Yang aku ingat adalah saat dua orang pemuda menyerangku.

" Sasuke? " suaraku nyaris tak terdengar. Pemuda itu berbalik dan menghampiriku, tatapannya terlihat khawatir. Meski samar aku lega ternyata aku masih mampu mengenalinya. Aku bangkit berusaha untuk berdiri, tapi Sasuke mencegahku.

" duduklah! Jangan memaksakan diri." Sasuke berkata dengan lembut. Oh Tuhan.. apa kau tahu aku sangat merindukan pemuda ini. " apa kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku mengangguk. Aku melihatnya dengan seksama, rambutnya yang tak banyak berubah, matanya, hidungnya, dan aku melihat sudut bibirnya berdarah. Tanpa sadar aku menggerakkan tangan untuk mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. Sasuke terkejut tapi dia tak menghentikanku.

" penculik itu?" tanyaku.

" sudah pergi. maaf!" ucapnya padaku. dia menatapku dengan tatapanyang sulit ku artikan.

" untuk apa? Justru aku yang minta maaf karena membuatmu terluka seperti ini."

Sasuke berdiri dan duduk di sofa tak jauh dari ranjang tempatku duduk. dia menatap lukisan di dinding kamar.

" aku tahu malam itu kau menungguku."

" kau tahu, Sasuke? Daripada kata maaf, kurasa aku lebih membutuhkan penjelasan."

Sasuke menatapku lagi, kali ini aku melihat rasa sakit di dalam matanya. Apa begitu menyakitkan bagimu untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku? apa aku benar-benar tak berarti bagimu,Sasuke?

" kau ingin aku menjelaskan apa? Menjelaskan bahwa karena diriku mereka mengalami kecelakaan? Menjelaskan karena keegoisankulah yang telah merenggut mereka? Melihat kematian menjemput mereka di depan mataku, apa yang kau ingin aku jelaskan?" ujar Sasuke. Baru kali ini aku melihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku merasakan sakit. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya seperti ini. " sebagai seorang anak, aku sangat ingin membuat mereka bangga padaku tanpa harus membanding-bandingkan kemampuanku dengan Itachi. Seandainya aku tahu bahwa keegoisanku akan merenggut mereka,maka dengan senang hati aku akan membuang keegoisanku itu. Gara-gara aku, mereka pergi. Apa tuhan sengaja menghukumku karena aku tak patuh pada mereka? Bayangan kejadian hari itu selalu menghantuiku setiap hari. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Apa ini yang ingin kau dengar,Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dia berpaling untuk menyembunyikan airmatanya.

Aku sudah tak ingin mendengar sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya lagi. Aku menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Seandainya hari itu aku berada di sampingnya, seandainya hari itu aku menghiburnya, seandainya, seandainya, seandainya. Ada banyak sekali kata seandainya. Tapi semua telah terjadi. Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa selama ini dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian itu.

" ini semua sudah kehendak Tuhan. Itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganmu, Sasuke. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Meskipun saat itu mereka terhindar dari kecelakaan tak menutup kemungkinan akan terjadi hal lain pada mereka. Itu sudah takdir, tak ada satupun manusia yang bisa lari dari takdir mereka." Aku mengusap rambut Sasuke dengan lembut. Dan Sasuke mulai membalas pelukanku.

" aku merindukanmu, Sakura. Aku selalu menahan diriku untuk menemuimu."

" aku juga merindukanmu, Sasuke. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan kembali menatapku, dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Aku dapat merasakan bibirnya yang menyentuh bibirku. Tangannya meraih pinggangku dan mempererat jarak diantara kami. Aku mulai terbawa ciuman dan permainan lidahnya. Jemariku bermain di rambutnya. Dia menghentikan permainannya sama seperti kejadian terakhir di rumahnya 7 tahun yang lalu.

" Sakura? Aku.." ucap Sasuke lirih. Aku menatap matanya dengan lekat berusaha mencari sisa-sisa cinta untukku.

" lakukanlah, Sasuke!" kataku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. Dia membalas senyumanku dan membawaku ke atas ranjang.

Dia kembali mencumbuku, mencium keningku,kedua mataku,hidungku,pipi dan bibirku. Kali ini dia menciumku dengan lembut. Tangannya dengan perlahan menurunkan resleting dress yang aku pakai dan dengan satu tangan dia melepas dressku sehingga menampilkan tubuhku yang nyaris terekspos sepenuhnya. Dia hanya melihat tubuhku sekilas dan kembali melumat bibirku, tangannyapun mulai bermain di kedua bukit milikku. Aku ingin mendesah tapi aku malu. Sasuke menghentikan lumatannya dan tersenyum padaku. disaat aku terpana akan senyumannya, aku merasakan jemarinya menyentuh bagian sensitifku.

" Aahh..." desahan yang ku tahan akhirnya berhasil meloloskan diri. sentuhannya Membuatku merasakan sensasi yang bahkan tak berani aku impikan. Jika ini mimpi aku berharap pada Tuhan agar jangan segara membangunkanku. Aku ingin menikmati sensasi ini sedikit lebih lama lagi. Aku tak percaya bahwa aku akan menghabiskan malam yang dingin ini disini, bersama pemuda yang hingga kini selalu aku rindukan.

Tak butuh kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan betapa aku sangat bahagia malam ini. Ranjang yang berderit, gorden yang bergerak di hembus angin, bahkan jam di dindingpun akan menjadi saksi dari kisah kami malam ini. Dosa yang kunikmati dengannya membuatku tak berfikir beribukali untuk melakukannya. Aku terlalu terbawa kenikmatan surga dunia hingga aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Yang akhirnya akan membuatku menyesal keesokan harinya.

bersambung..


	4. Chapter 4

_Terima kasih atas reviewnya.. aku harap akan semakin banyak review agar fanfic ini bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi._

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat Sasuke yang masih terlelap disampingnya. Dengan perlahan Sakura menutup dada bidang Sasuke dengan selimut yang mereka pakai berdua. Lalu Sakura bangkit dan memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, mangambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja dan keluar dari kamar diam-diam. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertidur.

Sakura berjalan menjauh dari Motel tempatnya menghabiskan malam dengan mantan kekasihnya. Berkali-kali gadis berambut pink ini merutuki dirinya sendiri karena entah karena apa dia bisa melakukan hal itu dengan seseorang yang sudah memiliki tunangan.

Drrtt... drrtt.. Sakura menatap layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?"tanya Sakura. "Aku berada di dekat Motel Love Castle."Lalu Sambungan terputus.

Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah mobil mendekati Sakura. "Masuklah!"Ujar seeorang dengan rambut pirang dari dalam mobil. Sakura yang sudah mendapat telfon tak terkejut dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil.

"Aku ingin kembali ke Konoha sekarang juga, Naruto. Apa kau bisa mangantarku?"tanya Sakura. Naruto melirik Sakura sekilas lalu kembali konsentrasi menyetir mobil.

"Aku tahu telah terjadi sesuatu padamu tadi malam. Aku juga berfikir bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan tak adanya kau di hotel tadi malam. Tapi aku takkan memaksamu untuk bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi padamu."

"Terima kasih naruto.!"

"Apa kau takkan mengabari Sai? Dia kebingungan karena kau tak ada di hotel tadi malam. Aku langsung kemari karena dia bertanya padaku apa kau kembali ke Konoha. Apa kau tahu? Baru kemarin aku pulang dari bulan madu dan kau sudah membuatku datang ke Suna."Naruto berpura-pura kesal. Dia ingin menghibur Sakura yang tampaknya sedang gelisah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau saja yang menghubungi dia. Aku lelah! Aku ingin istirahat."Sakura memejamkan matanya. "Bangunkan aku saat kita sudah sampai di Konoha."

Naruto hanya terdiam melihat Sakura yang tampaknya memang tak ingin di ganggu.

1 bulan kemudian.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak pernah bertemu dengannya?"tanya Sasuke pada kakaknya.

"Apa untungnya bagiku jika berbohong padamu? Dia mengundurkan diri, hanya itu yang aku dengar. Kau harus bisa menentuka sikapmu,Sasuke! Jangan bersikp kenak-kanakan. Putuskan selayaknya seorang pria. Siapa yang kau pilih? Karin atau Sakura?"Tanya Itachi. Sungguh Itachi telah hilang kesabaran karena sikap adiknya. Sejak kepulangannya dari Suna tingkah adiknya menjadi aneh. "Jika kau ingin mengetahui kabarnya. Temui dia! Kau pasti tahu dimana rumahnya,kan?"

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, Dia hanya duduk diam. Lama itachi menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Aku akan pergi menemui karin sore ini."Ucap Sasuke dengan hati-hati.

"Baiklah temui Karin! Tinggallah selama seminggu disana. selesaikan juga masalah yang terjadi dirumahsakit kita yang ada di Oto."Itachi membuka pintu dengan menahan marah. "Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar, Sasuke. Aku hanya berharap jangan Sampai kau menyesali keputusanmu saat ini!"ucap Itachi pada Sasuke. dan Itachi pun berlalu dari pandangan Sasuke.

1 minggu kemudian.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobil di garasi rumahnya. Dengan wajah berseri dia melangkah mantap menuju kamar Itachi. Dia ingin memberikan sang kakak kejutan.

"Tadaima!"Sasuke menunjukkan senyumnya pada Itachi.

"Sasuke? kau?"Itachi terkejut dan langsung menyembunyikan kertas yang dia baca.

"Aku membawa kabar baik."Ujar Sasuke.

"Oh iya? Apa itu?"tanya Itachi.

"Karin setuju untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini. Dia bahkan akan meyakinkan Keluarganya agar tak memintamu untuk menggantikanku."Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan kembali tersenyum melihat ekspresi terkejut Itachi. "dan aku ingin melamar Sakura. Apa kau setuju dengan keputusanku?"tiba-tiba raut wajah Itachi berubah. Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan dalam ekspresi Itachi menjadi bingung. "apa yang terjadi? Apa kau tak bahagia dengan keputusanku?"

Itachi menatap mata Sasuke, dan menyentuh pundak Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku bangga padamu. Tapi.."Itachi menunjukkan kertas yang di bacanya pada Sasuke. "sepertinya dia bukan takdirmu."

Sasuke membaca kertas yang di tunjukkan Itachi padanya. Raut wajah Sasuke langsung berubah. Kertas yang Itachi tunjukkan adalah kertas undangan pernikahan Sakura dan Sai yang akan di laksanakan minggu depan.

Disebuah Bar, tampak sasuke yang sedang menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas miliknya. Di mejanya sudah terdapat beberapa botol minuman yang telah kosong. Tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sedang berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang tak menyadari kehadiran gadis itu masih sibuk dengan minumannya.

"Boleh aku minum denganmu?"tanya gadis itu.

"Ino?"Tanya sasuke tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. "sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku ingin melepaskan semua kekecewaan ini!"Ino meraih gelas Sasuke dan meminum minuman di dalamnya. Sasuke hanya diam melihat tingkah teman SMAnya dulu. Tak puas hanya dengan gelas, Ino meraih botol minuman dan menenggaknya.

"Aku akan pesan lagi"ucap Sasuke dan berjalan menuju Bartender. Sasuke kembali dengan memegang 2 botol minuman.

"Aku merasa seperti di tusuk dari belakang oleh sahabatku sendiri."Ujar Ino. Dia mengambil botol yang di pegang Sasuke dan menenggaknya. "aku tak pernah tahu bahwa cinta pertama Sai adalah dia"Sasuke terkejut mendengar nama Sai disebut.

"Dia? Dia siapa maksudmu?"tanya Sasuke.

"Dia siapa lagi? Dia Sakura! Mantan kekasihmu itu!"Sasuke terkejut, Ino melihat Sasuke terkejut dan meneruskan kata-katanya. "mantan kekasihmu telah merebut kekasihku. Dia tahu Sai milikku. Selama ini aku selalu percaya padanya. Menceritakan semuanya padanya. Tapi.."Ino kembali menenggak minumannya. Sasuke berusaha mencerna kata-kata Ino di tengah mabuknya. "Sungguh tega dia padaku."Ino menatap Sasuke yang hanya memainkan botol minumannya. "Sungguh lega menjadi dirimu. Kau tak perlu menghawatirkan Sakura, karena kau sendiri telah bertunangan. Apa tunanganmu secantik Sakura?"tanya Ino. Dia kembali menenggak minumannya.

Kata-kata Ino membuatnya teringat kejadian tadi pagi di Oto.

Flashback on.

Disebuah cafe seorang gadis duduk di hadapan Sasuke. gadis itu meremas-remas tanganya dengan gelisah.

"Jadi? Tuan Uchiha. Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"Tanya gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku!"ucap Sasuke

"Apa itu adalah gadis yang fotonya masih tersimpan di dompetmu?"

"Dompet?"tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tak sengaja melihatnya saat kita masih kuliah dulu."

"Hh!"

"Jadi mulai detik ini tuan Uchiha Sasuke ingin memutuskan pertunangan kita.?"

"Hh!"

Karin tampak berfikir lama "Baiklah! Aku setuju, tapi aku tak ingin kakakmu menggantikanmu untuk pertunangan ini. Karena sejak awal niatku bertunangan denganmu bukanlah untuk menjalin bisnis antara dua keluarga tapi karena aku tulus ingin hidup bersama denganmu. Meskipun aku tahu kau bertunangan denganku karena kau ingin mengabulkan keinginan mendiang ayahmu, tapi aku senang karena kau telah mengijinkanku untuk mengenalmu selama ini."

"Tapi ayahmu?"

"Aku akan berbicara padanya."

"Terima kasih karin! Aku berdoa agar kau mendapat pria yang terbaik."

"Terima kasih!"Karin berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke hendak bersalaman. Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan Karin. "Selamat tinggal Sasuke."ucap Karin kemudian berlalu pergi.

Flashback off.

"Apa kau tahu alasan mereka menikah?"tanya Sasuke.

"Ntahlah! Aku pun tak tahu pasti alasan mereka menikah."Ino melihat Sasuke yang tak lagi menyentuh minumannya. "temani aku minum, Sasuke!"

"Hh! Aku sudah merasa sangat mabuk. Apalagi aku membawa mobil."

"Oh! Ayolah!"Ino memaksa Sasuke yang sudah setengah mabuk untuk meminum minuman di botol yang di pegangnya.

1 jam kemudian.

Sasuke yang mabuk memapah Ino yang sudah sangat mabuk. Dia membawa Ino ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ino? Hei? Dimana rumahmu?"Sasuke mengguncangkan tubuh Ino. Karena Ino sudah tak sadar akhirnya Sasuke berniat membawa Ino kerumah Sakura.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sesekali Sasuke menenggak minuman dalam botol kecil yang tersimpan di saku jasnya. Dia kembali teringat saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan sakura. Seandainya dia lebih cepat mengambil keputusan tentu hal ini tak mungkin terjadi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ino mulai tersadar. Dia terlihat masih belum bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Sasuke?! kau hendak membawaku kemana? Turunkan aku!"Ino mencoba meraih kemudi, Sasuke kewalahan karena tangan kirinya masih memegang botol minuman.

"Tenanglah Ino! Aku akan membawamu kerumah Sakura!"

Ino menjadi semakin tak terkendali ketika mendengar nama Sakura disebut. Dia semakin berusaha meraih kemudi. Sasuke yang sibuk berusaha memenangkan Ino tak sadar jika saat ini mereka sampai di persimpangan jalan. Lampu lalu lintas menyala berwarna merah. Ada banyak pejalan kaki yang hendak menyeberang. Ino melihat kearah pejalan kaki dan menyadari bahwa Sai dan sakura berada diantara mereka.

"Sasuke?! hentikan mobilnya! Itu Sai!"teriak Ino tapi sudah terlambat bagi Sasuke untuk menghentikan mobil yang di kendarainya. Sekilas Sasuke dapat melihat Sai yang berusaha melindungi Sakura. Tubuh Sai dan Sakura terpental ke tengah jalan, Sasuke membanting stir tapi dari arah kanan mereka melaju sebuah mobil box berkecepatan tinggi dan dengan segera menghantam Mobil yang di kendarai Sasuke dan Ino. Mobil yang di kendarai Sasuke berguling akan tetapi Sasuke terpental keluar dari mobilnya. Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan Sempoyongan menuju kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi tubuh Sai dan Sakura. Mata Sasuke tampak nanar melihat orang terkasihnya tak sadarkan diri dengan bersimbah darah.

"Cepat panggil ambulans!"

"Bagaimana ini? Apa mereka berdua mati?"

Sasuke tak lagi bisa mendengar suara-suara disekelilingnya. Waktu seakan berhenti saat itu juga. Sasuke juga tak mampu untuk menyentuh tubuh Sakura. Rasa takut, penyesalan, dan amarah yang menggebu kepada dirinya sendiri sangat besar, Bumipun takkan sanggup menahan perasaan itu semua. Air mata mengalir di pipi Sasuke. beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke pingsan di samping tubuh Sakura.

Bersambung...


End file.
